


The Get - Together

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trey Prescott and his new friends have a conversation on facebook. Trey has an idea: Why not meet in person? How will this new friendship work out with Trey and his new friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Thursday evening. In Connecticut, Josh, a college student, was on facebook talking with a few people online. Neither of them had met in person, but it was something he was talking about with these kids. He’d joined a group recently that involved college. At the minute, he was talking with Trey Prescott, who was from Arizona.

He didn’t know this group for very long. Josh found out about this college facebook group from a classmate, but his classmate wasn’t part of the group but didn’t show much interest. Josh watched as Trey typed. ‘I have a thought.’ Trey typed. ‘What’s that, Trey?’ Martha Haskell typed. Martha and her friends, Louise Rutherford and Lindsey Cleaver were in college near their hometown, Mayfield, which was in Wisconsin.

One of the members, Lester Fonzarelli, was from New York, but ended up absent for this week’s conversation. ‘Why don’t we all meet up in person? Maybe we could go to dinner or the movies or something like that,’ Trey answered. ‘I thought you had a girlfriend,’ Josh typed. ‘I do, Josh. Charlene is out for a while. This might seem funny to you, but my girlfriend works at Disneyland.’ Trey said as the laughing emotion came on.

‘I don’t see anything funny about that,’ Louise said. ‘Disneyland is one of the largest theme parks, Louise. I don’t think getting a job in a theme park is very funny,’ Lindsey said. Josh could tell he liked this Lindsey Cleaver. He could tell she was smart for a young woman her age. He hoped she’d sound friendly once they meet up in person. The only question was how would they meet up? That the group would have to answer for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

During his lunch break the next day, Trey was still thinking about these college kids he’d met recently. He sent Charlene a text message to tell her about last night’s chat on facebook. The only question in his head at the moment was: What if these kids aren’t who they actually said they were? Of course it made him think they were agreeing to his very question.

At this minute, Charlene was just starting her lunch break when she saw Trey’s text. It read: ‘Hi, sweetheart. I really do miss you. I’m sending this regarding these kids I met on facebook not too long ago. We were talking about meeting in person. What worries me is what if they say they were themselves and they turn out they aren’t? Would you like to take a break from your job and meet these kids?’

Charlene really didn’t get very much detail from Trey about these kids he’d met very recently. She did think this did make sense to tag along and see for herself if he was right or wrong on this type of subject. She answered, ‘I’d love to come along and meet your new friends, Trey, but I do agree to what you said in your last text. Let me go talk with Sally and I’ll get back right back t you.’ After that, she hit SEND.

Trey was having some water with his lunch. He didn’t have anything in his lunch that involved dairy. He hoped this kind of stomach problem wouldn’t happen once he got together with Martha, Josh, Lindsey, Louise. He could be wrong, too. His water bottle he bought along was half – empty.

He took a bite of his turkey and honey sandwich when he heard a beep, beep. While eating, he checked his phone – Charlene. It always put a smile on his face whenever he saw or head her name. They’d been in this relationship for almost seven years. He saw Charlene’s response: that she would love to meet him and his new friends.

Trey figured either him or or one of his new friends would mention this little get – together plan with Lester Fonzarelli. They’d all exchanged e – mails and house/cell phone numbers to keep in touch while not involved with facebook. Trey figured since he was talking with Charlene, he might as well be the first to mention this idea to Fonzarelli. After sending Charlene about his thought on this get – together discussion, he sent a text message to Lester.

Later that evening, Trey was back in his dorm and had a huge pile of homework to do that night. He’d gotten into some of it after school let out for the day. He dialed Lester Fonzarelli’s telephone number in New York. From what Trey and this group had known, Lester was the son of a well – known mechanic ladies’ man back in Milwaukee. Like Lester’s description was on facebook profile, he looked exactly like the ladies’ man father he’d had but Trey didn’t know if it was the same Lester but he would have to find out for himself when they met for the first time. 

Before starting his science homework, Trey picked up his cell phone and dialed New York. He heard the phone ring for about three to five times. Then he heard a young man’s voice answer.

“Is this Lester Fonzarelli?” Trey asked.

“No, it isn’t. Who may I ask who is calling?” the man asked.

“Trey Prescott.”

“I don’t know anybody by that name. I don’t think Lester does either.”

“Of course he does. We met on facebook just recently, sir,” Trey said.

“I’ll have him get back to you and see if he really does know you. If he doesn’t, I’ll have to ask you to stop calling,” the man said rudely.

Trey didn’t like this kid so far. He knew this man sounded to be on the rude side. 

“Does Lester know your phone number?” the man asked, still in his rude tone of voice.

“Yes, sir.”

After that, the two hung up. Trey couldn’t wait to get back to the facebook group again and then he’d tell everyone else he met Lester’s rude roommate. Trey didn’t recall that he met anyone rude as this roommate was. Trey would talk to Lester again once the roommate wasn’t around and see if the roommate was always like this or not. Something to think about there, Trey thought to himself as he began his homework.


	3. Chapter 3

In Connecuit, Josh decided to call Louise Rutherford out in Mayfield. He hadn’t heard her voice too often, but he thought now would be a good idea to talk with her without the others. He didn’t know much about her background. He called Louise’s cell phone. She was there, so she picked up.

“Hi, Josh,” Louise said.

“Hi. Want to talk or are you busy with homework?” he asked.

“I just finished mine. Martha’s out on a date.”

“I see. We still need to come up with an idea or two so we can have a clear head on what to do when we meet each other.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Louise said.

“When we first met, you didn’t tell me much about you. This is why I wanted to call.”

“Oh. I guess we could do that. Who should go first?” Louise asked.

“I guess I’ll let you go first since you’re a woman.”

“You sound like a gentleman already. My father was not that type of man.”

“Some of us are like that, that’s for sure,” Josh agreed.

He and Louise chatted for a while longer. He didn’t want to make this long – distance phone call too long or he’d have to find a job to pay it off.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Trey made some text messages to his new friends. He sent a message saying: ‘Hi, everyone. I did manage to get hold of Lester.’ Lindsey answered: ‘Did you get a chance to talk to him?’ ‘Lindsey, all I got was his roommate. All I’m doing is waiting for a response from Lester himself.’

He saw a text from Josh: ‘Maybe the roommate will make up some story. Have you ever thought of that?’ Trey responded: ‘No, I didn’t, Josh, but thank you for pointing it out.’ Josh sent: ‘No problem.’ Martha: ‘Should one of us text him to see if he’s all right?’ Trey: ‘Good idea, Martha. I will let one of you have the move.’ Louise: ‘Guys, I should probably give it a shot and see what happens.’ Josh: ‘Good idea, Louise. Since Trey hasn’t received anything from Lester quite yet, but give it your best shot.’ ‘I wonder why Lester was absent from our recent conversation on facebook,’ Martha typed. ‘Martha,’ Lindsey typed. ‘It’s not our business to be a parent to Lester,’ Josh typed, ‘even if we are worried for now.’

‘Good thing we have telephone and e – mail for that,’ Louise typed. ‘I agree with Louise,’ Trey texted. Everyone else agreed. ‘Have we decided yet how we’re going to meet face – to – face?’ Martha asked. ‘Maybe we should talk about this more often,’ Louise said. ‘Louise is right, but at least it’ll give us more time to decide,’ Josh agreed. ‘At least somebody agrees with me.’ The friends had other plans, so they made their text messaes short. Everyone told Trey if they received a response from Lester, they will let him know. Thanks. I appreciate it.’


	5. Chapter 5

Later the next evening, Lester received his telephone message Trey had left from his roommate. Unlike some people, his roommate never wasted any time giving telephone calls and most people would make up excuses about it and that was never good.

“This came for you a few days ago,” he said as he handed Lester Trey’s message.

“Thank you, Randy. Who did you say who called?” Lester asked.

“A Trey Prescott. He told me you two haven’t met my new friends since most of them I’ve met online and not face – to – face.”

“Have you ever pictured meeting them face – to – face?” Randy asked.

“No, I haven’t. I’ve never thought of that, but it could happen anytime soon.”

What he’d just told Randy was true. Once again he thanked Randy for his telephone messages and headed to his bedroom. He and Randy shared an apartment, but theirs didn’t have a lot of room for hosting any parties. That was okay too, Lester told himself.

Trey was in his dorm room just like Lester and his friends were. He was about to work on a research paper about 1532 for history class. He wrote down the date, which was 1532, but the professor didn’t seem to care who wrote what on 1532 for research.

Trey had his cell phone in its usual place when he charged it which happened to be in a wall charger somewhere in the kitchen. Once Trey was about to sit at his desk to continue his homework when the cell phone rang. He walked over to its charging spot and unplugged it.

“Hello?” Trey said on the third ring.

“Is this Trey Prescott?” Lester asked.

“Yes, it is.”

“I am Lester Fonzarelli.”

“We got worried about you because we didn’t see you on facebook in the past week.”

“I understand, Trey. I had a bit of a family problem back in Milwaukee, but everything is back to normal.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Trey said.

“That’s okay. My mother happens to be a doctor.”

“What kind of practice does she have?” Trey asked.

“She treats depression and anxiety for children.”

“Oh. When you weren’t on facebook, we were talking about getting together in person,” Trey said.

“Any ideas what everyone wants to do?” Lester asked.

“Not yet, but we decided to wait for you and we would go from there.”

“Let me check my schedule and let you guys know what would be perfect for us,” Lester said.

“Sounds good, Lester. Thank you for calling.”

“No problem, Trey.”

After that, they ended their conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Trey didn’t have any classes to attend to, so early that morning, he sent Lindsey a message to let her know he just had heard from Lester. Lindsey wasn’t available, but her voice mail told him she wasn’t around to take his message.

“Lindsey, please give me either a phone call or text message. I would like to hear from you as soon as possible.”

When he finished leaving his message, he hung up. He hoped he would hear back from her. He had a lot of homework to do, so he kept busy with that until he heard from Lindsey.

Time had passed quickly for Trey. His nose was still in his textbooks that he almost didn’t hear his telephone ring. He saw the time: 3:54 PM. He’d been too involved with his homework that he lost enough time without taking any breaks.

“Hello?” he said.

“Hi, Trey. I just heard your message. What is it you want to tell me?” Lindsey asked.

“Oh, I heard from Lester,” Trey began.

“You did?” Lindsey asked.

Like Trey, she also worried about Lester’s absence. 

“Yes, I did. He just came back to New York. He said there was a family problem that made him leave New York.”

“That’s a shame. Now that Lester is back, we all can have another facebook conversation with Lester and see what we can plan in order to meet in person.”

“Sounds good to me. Thought you’d be interested on Lester’s return.”

“Thanks for telling me. Talk again soon.”

After she said that, she hung up.

Trey sighed once more, relieved to hear that Lester had come through safely. When he and Lindsey had their conversation, Lindsey had told him she would get in contact with their other friends to let them know about Lester.

“Good idea. Once you get in touch with the others we can all go into facebook chat and discuss what we can do once we meet.”

“Good idea, and yes, I’ll get back to you.”

That’s when they both disconnected.


	7. Chapter 7

About a couple hours later, Lester received a text message from Lindsey.

‘Hi, Lester. Trey did mention he was happy to hear from you. All of us were worried. When will you be open to have our group facebook chat? I’m just glad you’re all right.’ 

He replied: ‘Thank you for being worried about me, Lindsey. I know we haven’t been friends for a long time yet, but it’s nice to know you worry about me. To tell the trutt, I am really not on facebook very often, but just a couple days ago I left the group since I hardly went there much, so I will vote for no, but we can text or e – mail instead.’

A beep, beep came on a few minutes later and it was Lindsey again.

‘Sounds good to me, but you’ll have to check with the others and see what they think.’

‘All right. I will do that next, starting with Trey.’

‘Good enough.’

After her message ended, Lester sent a text message to Trey.

‘Hi, Trey. I was just texting with Lindsey. We discussed this and she told me to check in with you.’ 

Then he hit SEND. Several minutes later, he saw a text from Trey.

‘So what is it you wanted to ask, Lester?’ Trey asked.

‘I will telling Lindsey I don’t use facebook very much, and I wanted to see what you thought if e – mail and texting is all right with you.’

‘I guess it’s okay, but I don’t use the computer except for homework.’

‘That’s all right, Trey. No wonder college keeps you busy.’

‘Amen on that. You should see the pile of homework I have to do.’

‘Without seeing it, Trey, I believe that.’ Lester hit SEND again.

‘Since you’re with New York, Lester, don’t you get a lot of homework like I do?’

‘It’s not too bad.’

‘That’s good then.’

‘I guess I can hop on facebook and we all can plan when and where we can meet.’

‘Okay, Lester. If you want me to, I can text everyone else and see if they’re open for the facebook group.’

‘You can do that then, Trey. While doing that, I will be waiting on facebook for you all.’

‘Okay. I’m just happy to hear you’re safe and sound back in New York.’

‘Thanks, Trey. At least my new friends care about me after all,’ Lester typed to Trey.

What Lester had just told Trey, his father, Arthur Fonzarelli was different. Back in the 150s, his father was a ladies’ man, but Lester really never showed the same interest, and the Fonz was sad to see another generation that didn’t bother to take over.


	8. Chapter 8

Trey had a thought. He called all of his online friends and suggested they jump to facebook and talk more about the plans to meet in person now that Lester was back from being gone in the past week. Everyone agreed, and so did Lester, even if he didn’t use facebook very much at all anymore.

It was already Friday evening, so nobody had any scheduled classes planned over the weekend, so this was the perfect time to decide what they should do. Josh had his job on the weekends at the pet store, but he was able to join his friends on facebook. To tell the truth, he and Lester were the very first two to enter the group. While waiting for everyone else, Josh and Lester decided to have a conversation of their own.

‘So, how was your week at your family’s house in Milwaukee?’ Josh typed.

‘It went okay. I guess. It had something to do with my being away for so long, but like I told them, I can’t promise to come over on weekends. That would be too expensive.’

‘I believe that,’ Josh typed.

What he had said was true.

That’s when Martha and Trey joined in the conversation.

‘Hi, guys. What are we talking about?’ Martha asked.

‘My visit back to Milwaukee,’ Lester answered.

‘Oh,’ was all Martha could think of to say.

‘Yeah. I was just telling Josh about a bit of my stay in the past week which was why I was unavailable to join in about meeting face – to – face,’ Lester said.

‘Now we can try to figure out what to do,’ Trey said.

Lindsey and Louise joined int he conversation.

‘Sorry we’re late,’ Louise told their friends.

‘That’s okay, Louise. You and Lindsey didn’t miss anything,’ Josh told her.

‘While we’re on the subject of what to do and where to meet in person, Trey, did Charlene say anything about joining us?’ Lindsey asked.

‘We did talk about it. She didn’t get the okay to meet with us. She recently got this job in Disneyland by working at the Resort,’ Trey told his friends.

‘That’s understandable. At least I’ve given requests about this whole thing ahead of time to do this meeting,’ Josh said.

‘Have you gotten your answer yet?’ Lester asked, and added, I bet it must be fun to work at a pet store.’

‘It is. You know how colleges feel about having pets around, so I really can’t buy anything. I’d love to have a dog for company in my dorm, but I guess I have to wait to do that once I graduate.’

‘That makes sense. I really can’t have animals around me. I’m allegic,’ Lindsey told them.

Martha and Louise had known this for a long time, but Louise had known this ever since she moved here to the States after ger father, Lumpy Rutherford bought her along after his retirement.

‘I haven’t been here in the States very long quite yet, but there are other parts of this country I would like to see. How about if we meet up in New York?’ Louise suggested.

‘I think I agree with Louise. I don’t want to waste a good amount of plane tickets just yet since I just came back home,’ Lester said.

‘I haven’t been to New York recently, but I’d love to go. Maybe we could go to a movie or Broadway play,’ Lindsey suggested,

Everyone agreed to meet Lester in New York. Since Josh was near Lester, he would be the first one to arrive to New York.

‘I think I’ll turn in, guys. I have to work early tomorrow. How about if we do a short weekend and Lester could meet us at the airport?’ Josh suggested.

Everyone seemed to like this ideas as well. Lindsey would visit New York once a year with Uncle Beaver and his wife and of course, Wally, in the summers. This was probably why she would like to go back and have this opportunity to see her friends for the first time.

‘How about the next time we meet here, we could talk about what time we agree on,’ Trey said.

‘Sounds good, Trey. I really should be signing off. Good – night,’ Josh said and they all signed off at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsey, Trey, Josh, Martha, Louise and Lester agreed his friends fly out to meet Friday as soon as school ended for the weekend. That’s when everyone said to one another they would talk once next Friday came around the corner. Lester sighed as he and his friends said good – bye. Lester was never on the computer much, but when he was, it was mostly homework and e – mail.

Unlike a lot of his fellow classmates who had Twitter, LinkedIn, and Skype accounts, he never really cared. Today, a lot of horrible stuff had been on social media. He didn’t have many accounts online and showed no interest in doing so anytime soon. After signing off of facebook, Lester spotted his roommate, Randy.

“Did I scare you, Lester?” Randy asked.

As he stood up from the leather chair, Lester said, “No, you didn’t, Randy. Did you need something?”

“Just the computer is all. I need to start typing my book report for English.”

“What book was that? Maybe I have read it.”

“It was a murder mystery my teacher wanted to read with us,” Randy said.

He didn’t mind reading mysteries, but they had never been his favorite.

“We recently finished the first novel of John Sanford’s Prey series. Quite interesting. I see he’s written a bunch of them,” Randy told Lester.

“I’ve never heard of him. My English class and I just reached the middle of a romance novel,” Lester said as his tongue stuck out of his mouth.

“I can never see both of us read that kind of junk. It’s for girls,” Randy said, already knowing how Lester felt.

“Does Dee Dee like romance too?” Randy asked with curiosity.

Dee Dee was Lester’s younger sister. Like lots of families, it was just him and his sister and that was it.

“Not really. She and I have never been into books like a lot of people do. It’s just not our thing.”

And then he added, “Oh, Randy, we are expecting guests on Friday. It’s just the weekend.”

“Anyone I know?” Randy asked, already curious.

“No, but they’re just people I met online,” Lester answered.

After that, he left so Randy could get started on his book report. Five days later, which was Friday afternoon, everyone was at the airport waiting. Josh’s plane did not take very long since Connecticut was not so far away from New York. Josh really didn’t mind waiting for his friends.

Once his plane landed and he met his suitcase at the baggage claim, he saw a hand wave in his direction. It was the hand of Lester Fonzarelli. From what he and Lester described each other, when they had their conversation on facebook, Josh could tell after seeing his friend’s pictures, Lester looked like himself from the pictures Josh had seen.

After dragging his bag along, Josh walked to Lester.

“Are you Lester?” Josh asked.

“Yes. You must be Josh, I presume.”

“Yes, it is me. Have the others shown up yet?” Josh asked.

“Not yet. I happen to think Louise, Lindsey and Martha will land very shortly,” Lester answered.

Josh didn’t say anything.

It turned out Lester appeared to be wrong. Trey showed up before the girls did. Trey saw Lester wave to him. Trey took a few glances in Lester’s direction. He saw one other person, but didn’t recognize Josh right away. Trey heard a voice call as soon as his luggage showed up so he can claim it before someone else did.

“Are you Trey Prescott?” the young man asked once the young man and a friend of his entered his waiting area at the luggage claim.

“Yes. Who are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” Trey said, looking in the young man’s face.

“I think we met on the computer a short while back. I’m Lester, and this is Josh.”

Trey was silent for a minute or two, studying Lester and Josh. He was surprised to see these two were actually who they were. Their profile pictures were the same descriptions just the way he studied Josh and Lester. Now he was still worried about the girls. Were they also telling him the truth? He’d find out shortly.

After Lindsey, Louise and Martha arrived, it was now supper time. Lester thought he’d invite his friends to supper in his dorm, but this dorm had little space that involved sleepovers. Randy had been in the dorm ever since school ended for the weekend. He wanted to finish his report by Monday since it was due that day.

Randy was able to join Lester and his new friends for dinner. Lester made grilled salmon. Everyone seemed to like fish. Trey had something else, which was okay with Lester and Randy. While eating, Randy studied Trey. There was something about Trey that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. What about him that sounded familiar to Randy.

What about him that sounded familiar? Randy asked.

“I think we met before, haven’t we?” Randy asked Trey.

“What are you talking about?” Trey asked. 

Randy was starting to figure this one out. Lindsey, Josh, Lester, Martha and Louise watched with interest, but since they had food in their mouth, they didn’t bother saying anything.

“What the heck are you talking about?” Lester asked, not understanding what Randy was talking about.

While Randy remembered Trey, he didn’t seem to, but Randy was figuring this out and he wasn’t.

“Don’t you remember, Trey? You did call here when Lester was in Milwaukee,” Randy said.

“How interesting. You did tell me you called here when we noticed Lester was gone, but you didn’t mention you talked with Randy,” Lindsey told Trey.

“I know I didn’t, Lindsey. I didn’t catch his name,” Trey told Lindsey.

“Oh,” was all she said.

After dinner, everyone decided to stay for a bit longer so Randy could get a chance to know Lester’s friends a bit better.

“Lester, before we forget, Martha, Louise and I have to be back in Milwaukee by tomorrow afternoon,” Lindsey said.

“Okay. Thank you for letting me know,” Lester said.

“Have you been here to New York before, Lindsey?” Randy asked.

“My uncle, aunt, and my father would take me here every summer. To tell the truth, this is my first first time here without my family,” Lindsey answered.

“Lester, I’m sorry to interrupt, I’m afraid I will have to dismiss myself. My book report is calling me,” Randy said and then added, “it was nice meeting you all.”

“It was nice meeting you too, Randy,” Louise said as he left the kitchen.

Once Randy had left, the gang decided to call it a night.

“Thank you for having us over, Lester. It was nice meeting you,” Lindsey said to Lester.

“Thank you, Lindsey. Randy and I haven’t had any visitors for quite sometime,” Lester told his friends.

Everyone agreed with Lindsey that they also had fun visiting that night.

“Glad you all enjoyed it. Do you want me to see you out?” Lester asked.

Everyone let him do so, but he was the host for that evening.

“Does everyone want to come back here tomorrow morning for breakfast?” he asked.

All of his friends took Lester’s invitation. Lester watched as his friends hopped into the taxi.

After the taxi was gone, Lester closed the door as he walked back inside of the dorm room. He entered Randy’s side of the dorm. He knocked before entering. He and Randy only had one computer, and they both kept it where Randy’s bed was.

Randy heard Lester’s knock. Once he stood up from the desk chair, he did some stretching as he opened the door so Lester could come in the door, so Lester could come in. 

“What did you think of my new friends?” Lester asked him.

“I like them. Trey and Josh sound cool,” Randy said.

“They can be, Randy. Since they left for the evening, I also had fun. Oh, by the way, I invited everyone back here for breakfast in the morning,” Lester told his roommate.

“You care to join us again?” Lester asked.

“Then you can tell Trey and Josh what you just told me.”

“I can stay for a short while and enjoy these friends of yours as you remember, I have a job to go to this weekend,” Randy told him.

“I haven’t forgotten, Randy. The girls have to be back in Milwaukee by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Then breakfast here works for them. Next time we do this my friends come here,” Randy replied.

“Sounds good to me,” Lester said.

It sure was nice to see Randy enjoying meeting new people. Unlike himself, Randy never bothered creating an account for facebook. To tell the truth, he was more interested in blogging.

Randy shared strange stuff on his blog, Lester noticed. His blog mostly shared his essays, tests, reports, for history and English as well, but it made him think Randy was going to share his book report for English class on the blog.

Morning arrived pretty quickly. Lester and Randy both woke up to rain splatting outside on their windows. They both heard the telephone go off at six – seventeen. Lester offered to answer the phone. As far as he knew, Randy was sitll in bed. He heard Trey’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Good morning,” he and Trey said at the same time.

“Why are you calling so early?” Lester asked.

“I’ve been talking with the gang. It’s been raining for a few hours now, but we all decided to pass on having breakfast at your place. We all agreed we should head back home in case it gets out of control,” Trey told Lester.

“I understand, Trey. I didn’t check the weather channel.”

“Shame on you, Lester.”

“By the way, Randy and I were talking about you last night. He wanted to tell you that he said you and Josh were cool,” Lester said.

“Thanks, Lester. Tell him the same thing. I’ll call you once I return to Arizona.”

“Sounds good. Have a safe trip.”

“Thanks, Lester.”

After they shared their last words, he heard Randy wake up. He hoped his phone conversation wasn’t a problem by waking him up at an hour like this. Randy came in just then. He didn’t have to go to work until nine, so it gave him plenty of time to get changed.

“That was Trey who called. Everyone is going back home because of the rain. I did invite them for breakfast, but they canceled,” Lester said to Randy.

“That happens.”

“How is the book report coming along?” he asked.

“It’s coming right along, thank you for asking. Once I turn it in and have it returned, it’s going on my blog,”

“I kinda figured,” Lester said.

At the airport, Trey, Martha, Josh, Louise and Lindsey said good – bye to one another and went their separate ways. When his flight number was called and once he buckled his seatbelt, it made Trey happy he got to see for himself these new friends said who they really were when he thought on the negative side instead of positive. He sure hoped they would all get together again when the time was right. He smiled to himself he finally go to meet these people in person, but it was a nice and short visit. He would mention this next time they had a chance. That’s when he smiled again. He’d made this meeting a nice memory for the upcoming future.


End file.
